Descendientes en Storybrooke
by ElenaL95
Summary: Había una vez... un bosque encantado repleto de todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas clásicos que conocemos, o que creemos conocer. Un buen día se vieron atrapados en un lugar donde les habían arrebatado sus finales felices. Nuestro mundo. Así es cómo sucedió todo


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon A Time, películas de Disney, Maléfica y Los Descendientes son propiedad de Robert Stromberg Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis, Melissa de la Cruz y Disney Channel

Nota de autor: Este es un universo alternativo de Once Upon a Time y descendientes. Regina es la madre de Evie, Auradon no existe, cada personaje de Descendientes vive en StoryBrooke, algunos hechos van a ser ligeramente cambiados

 **Prologo**

Siempre hay dos lados, dos versiones, dos verdades en cada historia, y nada entiendes hasta haber oído ambas. No te conformes con una mitad

La maldad tiene su razón de ser, no es un sentimiento que se apodere del mundo así porque sí. Es el equilibrio de la bondad y es una sensación que cualquier ser terrenal puede llegar a experimentar. Sin embargo, los seres poderosos, los superdotados, tienen la capacidad de acrecentarla y hacer una revolución que culmine en venganza por haber sido lastimados y humillados.

Supongo que todos conocen la historia de Blancanieves, una joven hermosa de cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca y frágil como la nieve, y labios rojos como la sangre. Amable, dulce e inocente de nombre Blancanieves; una princesa que tiene que lidiar constantemente con los malos tratos de su malvada madrastra: La Reina Malvada, quien la trata como un miembro más de la servidumbre, y hace todo tipo de cosas para deshacerse de ella, solo porque cree que es más bonita que ella, le lanza un hechizo de sueño eterno, para así eliminarla para siempre, pero el príncipe encantador aparece en el lugar donde ella se encuentra, le da un beso de amor verdadero y deshace el hechizo, luego se casan y son felices para siempre.

Es una hermosa historia, y me encanta al igual que a muchos otros, pero ¿Que pensarían si les dijera que todo eso no es verdad?

Al contrario de lo que mucha gente piensa. La Reina Malvada no fue siempre reina, ni malvada. Regina Mills nació y creció en el seno de una familia de posición acomodada, compuesta por Cora y Henry Mills, siendo una niña inteligente, de buen corazón, que no le daba importancia a títulos ni posiciones sociales. Lo único que oscurecía un poco su vida era Cora, su madre, empeñada en que se comportara como una señorita de alta sociedad. Su padre Henry la protegía en la medida que podía. Cuando fue un poco más mayor se enamoró de Daniel, el mozo del establo. Con él mantuvo un romance en secreto, pues estaba segura de que su madre jamás lo aceptaría. La pretensión de Cora era casarla con algún noble para así elevar la posición social de su familia. Y Daniel era todo lo contrario a ello. Pero a mi madre jamás le importó eso, ella le quería y eso bastaba. Se decía que algún día se lo diría a su madre, o quizás se fugarían juntos, pero siempre pensó que su historia también tendría un final feliz. Estaba muy equivocada y no tardaría tanto en comprenderlo.

Un día, mientras montaba a caballo, vio que un corcel corría desbocado por la pradera, llevando encima a una niña de unos ocho años. Regina no lo dudó. Galopó hasta alcanzarlos y salvó a la chiquilla, que estaba visiblemente asustada. Ella no le dio más importancia al hecho, pero cuando llegó a su casa, su madre le comunicó, visiblemente emocionada, que la niña que había salvado era Blancanieves, la hija del rey Leopoldo. El rey era viudo y, en señal de agradecimiento, le propuso matrimonio a la joven Regina. Ella se disponía a excusarse diciendo que su corazón pertenecía a otro cuando su madre, como siempre, decidió por ella.

Consternada, Regina no pudo hacer otra cosa que contárselo a Daniel. Entre lágrimas le explicó la situación. Ahora sí que estaba convencida de que su madre nunca aceptaría su romance y le propuso fugarse juntos para poder casarse y ser libres. Aunque Regina sabía que la vida con un mozo de cuadras no sería fácil, nada comparado con ser reina, era lo que más deseaba. Daniel cogió entonces un anillo y le propuso matrimonio. La joven aceptó emocionada y se fundieron en un tierno beso y fue entonces cuando la pequeña Blancanieves apareció. Había decidido volver a montar a caballo, pues su salvadora le había dicho que no podía tener miedo para siempre. Pero la escena la dejó helada; y luego echó a correr. Regina, que sabía lo que podía ocurrir si su amor era descubierto, salió tras ella. Intentó explicarle que no amaba al rey, sino a Daniel; que el amor era algo mágico. Blancanieves pareció comprender e insistió en contárselo a su padre. Pero ella la detuvo, explicándole que no podía, que nadie podía enterarse de ello; Daniel y ella se fugarían juntos, pues personas como su madre no permitirían su amor. Le hizo prometer a Blancanieves que no se lo diría a nadie, mucho menos a Cora.

Pero la niña no era rival para alguien como Cora, que, con engaños, consiguió que le contara lo que quería. El resultado fue que sorprendió a Regina y a Daniel en los establos a punto de partir. Fingió que comprendía las razones de su hija y se llevó a Daniel aparte para decirle algo, pero lo que hizo fue arrancarle el corazón y luego cerrar el puño hasta que no quedó más que un fino reguero de polvo. El joven había muerto. Regina no podía creerlo, estaba desconsolada. Llamaba a Daniel, que yacía inerte en el suelo de la cuadra. Sin embargo, Cora no estaba dispuesta a darle una tregua. La hizo limpiarse las lágrimas y acudir junto a su futuro esposo. Y mi madre puso en práctica la primera lección de su madre. Le hizo creer que había entrado en razón, que ahora que Daniel no estaba, lo mejor era casarse con el rey.

Durante una prueba del vestido para la boda de Regina, Blancanieves le dijo a Regina que parecía el ser más hermoso de todos y cómo tenía una buena madre que comprendía su amor y el de Daniel. Confundida, Regina le preguntó qué quería decir, y Blancanieves explicó cómo le habló a Cora acerca de su relación con Daniel, porque no quería que perdiera a su madre como ella lo hizo. En el fondo, Regina estaba furiosa con Blancanieves, pero permaneció tranquila y le mintió a Blanca diciéndole que Daniel había huido y que en realidad se iba a casar con su padre, y cómo estaba feliz por ser su madrastra.

Una vez que Blancanieves se fue, Cora felicitó a Regina por lo bien que hizo y Regina decidió que iba a cambiar. Cuando Cora mencionó que estaba muy orgullosa de su hija, Regina se dio cuenta de que había sido engañada, y que Cora debía haber usado su magia para hacer que el caballo se volviera loco el día que salvó a Blancanieves. Mientras Regina se marcha, afirma que debería haber dejado que Blancanieves muriera en el caballo, comenzando su odio por Blancanieves.

Cuando el día de su boda con el Rey Leopoldo se aproxima, intenta desesperadamente escapar, únicamente para ser detenida sin piedad por Cora. Después de una sugerencia de su padre, Regina roba el libro de hechizos de su madre el cual usa inconscientemente para invocar a su creador, Rumpelstiltskin. Este le comenta que no se parece en nada a su madre. Rumplestiltskin entonces le da un regalo, diciendo que la puede liberar de su madre y que no la volverá a ver enviándola a un "molesto, inútil, irritante, pequeño mundo". Cuando ella le pregunta qué quiere a cambio, le dice que algún día le haría un favor.

Regina finalmente se casó con el rey Leopoldo. Unas semanas después término entregándose más a fuerzas que de ganas con su nuevo esposo, simplemente para ya no tener problemas con su madre

Tiempo después se percató de que había quedado embarazada, el rey estaba bastante entusiasmado, y ni hablar de Blancanieves, la única que no pareció feliz fue Regina. Cora, era la más feliz de todos, pensando que había logrado su objetivo. Hasta el día en que Regina dio a luz, dando como resultado una niña de cabello negro como el suyo, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos cafés, pudo notar que tenía un cierto parecido con Daniel, de pronto la idea de que su primogénita fuera de Daniel y no del rey cruzo por su mente, si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, dejaría que todos siguieran pensando que Evelyn era hija del rey Leopoldo, por el bien de las dos.

Todos parecían estar felices con la llegada de Evelyn, excepto Cora al ver que no había sido un varón como ella esperaba, decidió que lo mejor para el futuro de su hija, era que ella misma se ocuparía del futuro de Eveline, mientras que ideaba la forma de convencer a Regina para que tuviera intimidad con el rey Leopoldo, y así asegurarse de que su próximo nieto, sería un varón.

En cuanto Regina se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, ingirió una poción que la haría estéril. Acabando con los planes de su ambiciosa madre. Resignada, Cora decide de igual forma, que se encargara de la educación de su nieta, para que fuera una versión mejorada de ella y Regina en el futuro. Pero Regina conocía como era su madre realmente, sabia de lo que Cora era capaz de hacer y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su madre se acercara a Evelyn. Y que después le hiciera daño. Cora no iba a permitir que una pequeñez como esa se interpusiera en sus planes, estaba segura de que si quería lograr sus objetivos con Evelyn, debía asegurarse de no cometer los mismos errores que cometió con Regina

El Rey dejó que su nueva reina criase un manzano solo en el jardín. El matrimonio no era por amor, ya que el rey tenía más amor por su hija y Regina todavía quería a su antiguo amor, Daniel.

Regina toma lecciones de magia con Rumplestiltskin en los bosques fuera del palacio. Rumplestiltskin comienza llevándole un unicornio negro, y le ordena que lo congele. Regina es capaz de hacerlo satisfactoriamente, pero se niega cuando Rumplestiltskin le ordena sacarle el corazón. Regina dice que no puede, a lo cual Rumplestiltskin reacciona sacándole el corazón al unicornio y dándoselo a Regina, diciéndole que al sostener el corazón, tiene poder sobre el unicornio. Entonces le dice que lo aplaste y mate al unicornio. Regina se rehúsa. Rumplestiltskin afirma que está decepcionado y que Regina debe averiguar lo que la estaba deteniendo. Más tarde, esa noche, Regina es vista en camisón junto al cuerpo de Daniel guardado en un ataúd de cristal.

Más tarde, en el castillo de Rumplestiltskin, Regina está preparando una pequeña mesa con objetos para practicar sus habilidades mágicas, mientras Rumplestiltskin se sienta convirtiendo paja en oro. Ella le dice que está preparada para comenzar, pero Rumplestiltskin la señala con el dedo y le pide saber qué quiere ella en realidad. Regina se derrumba y le pide a Rumplestiltskin si conoce magia que pueda resucitar a los muertos. Rumplestiltskin le dice que los muertos permanecen muertos, y que ninguna magia los puede resucitar. Una abatida Regina dice que está perdida, mientras Rumplestiltskin afirma que perdió el tiempo con ella.

Jefferson entra entonces en la habitación y le muestra a Rumplestiltskin la Bola de Cristal. Después de hacer un trato con Rumplestiltskin por oro, Jefferson se acerca a Regina y afirma que conoce a un hombre en otro mundo que puede resucitar a los muertos. Regina está esperanzada por esto, y le pregunta a Jefferson qué quiere a cambio. Jefferson dice que quiere un Pase Real para moverse libremente por el Reino, y Regina acepta. Jefferson entonces trae a Victor Frankenstein al País de las Hadas, donde Frankenstein informa a Regina que puede ser capaz de resucitar a Daniel. Regina le lleva al cuerpo de Daniel, donde Frankenstein realiza un examen breve y sangriento del cuerpo. Entonces afirma que puede ser capaz de ayudar a Daniel, pero que necesitará un corazón fuerte.

Regina entonces lleva a Jefferson y a Frankenstein al antiguo hogar de su madre. Allí los conduce a la Cámara de Corazones de Cora, donde Regina afirma que su madre estaba habituada a coleccionar corazones y que hay muchos, que no sabe qué corazón pertenece a qué persona. Frankenstein coge un corazón, y afirma que la operación puede comenzar. Jefferson y Regina miran mientras Frankenstein parece poner el corazón en el pecho de Daniel mientras los relámpagos brillan desde el cielo, encendiendo la tienda blanca donde está trabajando Frankenstein. Frankenstein sale de la tienda, pero afirma que fue incapaz de resucitar a Daniel ya que el corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Regina cae sobre el cadáver de Daniel y llora por su amor perdido.

Al día siguiente, Regina, vestida con un traje negro y llevando una mirada malvada en la cara, aparece en el bosque de nuevo con Rumplestilskin, que está enseñando magia a una chica gitana. Cuando ella le pregunta a Rumpelstiltskin qué está haciendo, Rumpelstiltskin afirma que ya que ella no está dispuesta, tuvo que buscar a alguien que fuera mejor estudiante. Regina responde volviéndose hacia la gitana, arrancándole el corazón, y aplastándolo entre sus dedos, matándola instantáneamente y afirmando que está preparada mientras Rumpelstiltskin sonríe maliciosamente.

Pasó muchos años al lado de Leopoldo, viendo como Blancanieves crecía, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una joven hermosa y feliz. Blancanieves no tenía ni idea de cuánto la odiaba Regina. Porque ella, era el motivo por el que nunca pudo ser feliz junto a Daniel y se prometió que algún día se vengaría de ella.

Una noche un hada del polvillo llamada Tinkerbell, se aparece delante de Regina, después de escuchar un poco de su historia, le dice que todo el mundo está destinado a ser feliz, y con ayuda del polvillo de hadas, la guía hasta donde se encuentra el hombre con el que estaba destinada, un hombre con un tatuaje de león en uno de sus brazos, iba a entrar en el lugar en donde ese hombre estaba, pero, por un momento de duda, ella decide no encontrarse con él. Cuando Tinkerbell se entera de aquello, decepcionada le reclamo a Regina, diciendo que acaba de condenarlos a ambos a una vida miserable, y que arriesgo mucho por intentar ayudarla, luego desapareció, y nunca la volvió a ver.

Una noche mientras gran parte de los residentes del castillo se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, Cora se escabullo hasta la habitación de su nieta, una vez adentro, se aproximó hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña Evelyn de escasos cinco años, dispuesta a arrancarle el corazón, para que cosas como el amor, no llegaran a distraerla en el futuro. Pero Regina, que no había podido dormir por una extraña sensación de angustia e inquietud que empezó a sentir, un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella, decidió ir al cuarto de Evelyn, para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, encontrando a su madre cerca de su hija, percatándose de las intenciones de su madre con su hija. Horrorizada por esto, Regina decide usar magia en contra de su madre para salvar a su hija. La cual continuaba durmiendo ajena a todo lo que sucedía en su habitación, Regina logro deshacerse de su madre encerrándola en el espejo que Rumplestinskin le obsequio, enviándola al país de las maravillas Su madre se desvanece y el espejo se rompe en pedazos.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, se aproxima rápidamente a la pequeña Evelyn, procurando revisar cada centímetro de su cuerpecito, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, suspiro aliviada, de que todo estuviera en su lugar, incluyendo su corazón. Para evitar que algo como eso pudiese pasar, coloco un hechizo de protección en su pecho para que nadie pudiera arrancarle el corazón nunca. En un último acto de amor a su hija, prometiéndose a sí misma que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, intentaría protegerla de todo, incluso de sí misma.

El tiempo pasaba bastante rápido para Evelyn, cuya única amiga era su hermanastra Blancanieves, su relación con ella era mucho mejor que la que tenía con su madre Regina, pues, lo único que parecía importarle era vengarse de Blancanieves, pero no sabia como tenia que hacerlo, así que la mayoría del tiempo tenía que fingir ser una amorosa esposa preocupada por su esposo, y su reino, mientras que por dentro se encontraba maquinando sus planes de venganza contra Blancanieves, sin que ninguno de ellos lograra ser suficiente bueno para ella. Evie a la par de Blancanieves, continuaba creciendo, desarrolando sensibilidad y elegancia, en un intento de emular a su madre. Pensando que asi Regina se sentiría orgullosa de ella y la apreciaría.

Regina decide ir en busca de Maléfica debido a como le contó Rumpelstiltskin, gracias a la paciencia y a la dedicación en la magia la llama de su dragón se volvió tan ardiente, que después de haber quemado un bosque entero aún existía un árbol en llamas ,media eternidad después. Regina dispuesta a aprender magia de ella, va en su búsqueda pero al encontrarla quedo algo decepcionada al ver a Maléfica resignada con su vida, sin alas y sin su poder, lo único que la hacía continuar con su vida, era su hija Mal, la cual curiosamente era solo un año mayor que su hija.

Ella le recuerda que el príncipe Philip, en compañía de Mulan y Shang, logro vencerla rompiendo su maldición y así destruyendo todo su trabajo después Maléfica furiosa corre de su casa a Regina diciéndole que se dé por vencida.

Regina termina marchándose, pero regresa, trayéndole la noticia que la Aurora iba a casarse, y era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. Maléfica le explica que hace años que perdió la chispa y ya no podía convertirse en dragón, pero Regina le revela que aun después de tantos años, un árbol del bosque que ella misma quemo seguía en llamas, así que maléfica se preparó y salió para recuperar el fuego que aún quedaba, en ese momento el Rey Stephan aparece para capturar a Maléfica en caso de que intentara arruinar la boda, Maléfica furiosa intento convertirse en dragón una vez más envolviéndose en una nube de humo violeta oscuro que cada vez se hacía más grande pero algo salió mal y volvió a tomar su forma humana. Maléfica y Regina confundidas, fueron arrestadas por el rey Stephan

Gracias a Regina, Maléfica se inspiró y recupero la confianza asiendo que se transformara en dragón nuevamente y termina derrotando a Stefan, convirtiéndose nuevamente en la emperatriz del mal.

Junto a Regina, ambas van al castillo en el día de la boda de Aurora, al encontrarla Aurora se sorprende y le dice que ya la venció una vez, y lo hará de nuevo. Maléfica no se ve amenazada, ella misma le revela a la princesa que sería benevolente con ella y su patético príncipe por esta vez, pero que debía cuidar su espalda, porque algún día regresaría y haría que supliquen acabar con sus vidas. A partir de ese momento, Maléfica y Regina formaron una extraña amistad.

Un día, cuando su esposo llegó a casa después de un paseo, estaba acompañado por el Genio, alguien a quien Regina vio como una forma de salir de su matrimonio sin amor. Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su marido, mientras el rey hablaba otra vez de como su hija era la más bella de la tierra, Regina salió al jardín del palacio, bajo el manzano.

Mientras estaba bajo su manzano, el Genio se acercó a ella deseando iluminarle la noche, dándole como regalo un espejo de mano para hacerle verse a sí misma como la más bella de la tierra a través de sus ojos. Durante las noches siguientes, Regina escribió en su diario cómo había encontrado el amor de nuevo fuera de su matrimonio sin amor.

Al comprobar que no podía divorciarse de su marido, le pidió a su padre que llevase una caja con su libertad en ella, solo que su padre tenía que pedirle al hombre que la amaba que llevase la caja a sus aposentos mientras los guardas estaban vigilando al padre de Regina. Llevando la caja a su habitación, el Genio se preguntó cómo la liberaría, descubriendo que la caja contenía una víbora venenosa de dos cabezas que podía matar a cualquiera con un mordisco.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de dejar que la víbora venenosa la matara, el Genio la apartó y le dijo que iba a usar la víbora para matar a su marido para que siempre pudieran estar juntos. Tomando la víbora de la caja, el Genio mató al rey y regresó con la feliz noticia de que podían estar juntos. Al oír esto, Regina le dijo que un guardia de palacio había encontrado la víbora y descubrió procedía de Agrabah, la tierra natal del Genio. Ella le dijo que tenía un barco listo para llevarlo de regreso a su tierra natal para evitar la persecución.

Una vez que supo esta noticia, él se dio cuenta de que ella lo había utilizado para sus propios beneficios. Como él realmente la amaba, el Genio deseaba estar con ella para siempre. Viendo su deseo hacerse realidad, ella temía volver a estar en una relación amorosa en contra de su voluntad, hasta que oyó al hombre clamando en el espejo que le dio. Sonrió al pensar en un propósito para el Genio, ahora que estaba en el espejo.

Muchos días después del funeral de su marido, ella fue al lado de su hijastra para consolarla ya que echaba de menos a su padre. Una vez que ella estuvo sola en su habitación Regina utilizó su Espejo Mágico para encontrar a alguien adecuado para matar a Blancanieves, a sabiendas de que si trataba de hacerlo ella misma las personas que eran sus súbditos y los otros reinos la verían como lo que realmente es, La Reina Malvada.

El Espejo Mágico le dijo que la mejor persona era un Cazador, ya que son perfectos para el trabajo y encontró uno con el que la reina está complacida. Hace que sus guardias lleven al cazador al palacio, hace un trato con él para matar a su hijastra y a cambio prohibiría la matanza de lobos en su reino, como él le pidió.

Durante un paseo por el bosque, Blancanieves caminaba con un caballero que se sentía incómodo en su armadura. Había sido enviado por Regina a observarla. Blancanieves sabía que no era un caballero porque no le dio el pésame al momento de conocerlo, como todos los otros caballeros lo hicieron. Ella golpeó al Cazador con una bolsa de manzanas y escapó, pero él la encontró más tarde ese día, y le dijo que había sido enviado por la Reina para matarla y tomar su corazón.

Mientras el cazador estaba lejos para matar a Blancanieves, Regina cambió su palacio para adaptarlo a cómo se sentía. Ella trajo oscuridad a la tierra alrededor de su palacio, también haciendo el mismo palacio una imagen especular de lo que solía ser. Una vez que el cazador volvió con el corazón de Blancanieves, este trató de entregarle la carta de Blancanieves, aunque ella sólo escuchaba mientras el cazador le leía la carta.

A Regina no le importaba lo que dijera después de escuchar al cazador leyéndola, así que tomó la carta y la tiró a la chimenea. Una vez que Regina tuvo lo que creía que era el corazón de Blancanieves lo metió en la bóveda de los corazones donde guardaba los corazones de todos sus enemigos. Sin embargo, como una de las pequeñas puertas no se abre miró en la caja y se dio cuenta de que no era un corazón humano.

Enfurecida por la traición, Regina cerró la puerta de su bóveda para impedir que el Cazador huyese, poniéndolo contra la pared mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho, sacando su corazón para que no volviera a sentir de nuevo. Mientras Regina aprieta el corazón del Cazador, le dice que él será para siempre su mascota y que va a compartir su cama con ella cada vez que ella quiera. Ella le advierte que nunca la traicionará de nuevo, y que si lo hace, ella lo matará.

No mucho tiempo después de escapar del cazador, Blancanieves vaga en una ciudad, oye aullidos durante la noche, y se refugia en un gallinero cercano, donde ella intenta robar un par de huevos sólo para ser capturada por Caperucita Roja la mañana siguiente. Sorprendentemente la joven no está molesta, sino preocupada por ella. Cuando le pidió su nombre Blancanieves da los alias de Frosty y Margaret antes de decidirse por Mary. Explica que preferiría no decir su nombre verdadero porque alguien la está buscando. Roja lo comprende y le ofrece quedarse con ella y la abuela. Y fue Blancanieves quien encontró los cuerpos del equipo de caza después de que la informan sobre el lobo.

Más tarde, después de la reunión de la ciudad discuten sobre la relación entre Roja y Peter. Blancanieves comenta que es triste que el lobo se interponga en la relación a lo que Roja dice que deberían matarlo. Blancanieves refuta pero la acompaña, tienen éxito y encuentran pistas pero estas conducen a la ventana de Roja.

Blancanieves usa la capa de Roja para cubrirse por la noche (ya que creen que Peter es el lobo), pero esto es descubierto por la Abuelita y tienen que ir al rescate de Peter. Blancanieves se entera de la verdad acerca de Roja por la abuela. Después de llegar demasiado tarde para ayudar a Peter, es Blancanieves quien ayuda a la renuente y desorientada Roja a escapar de la partida de caza.

Un día, mientras Regina está de viaje por sus bosques, se tropieza con dos hijos, una chica y un chico, en busca de su padre. La Reina ordena capturarlos, pero luchan y salen corriendo. La Reina los acorrala, sin embargo, decide usarlos para colarse en la casa de una bruja ciega para robar algo que había perdido en favor de aquella. Si encuentran el objeto para ella, ella promete que encontrará a su padre por ellos. Los niños están de acuerdo.

Después de una experiencia casi mortal, lograron darle la bolsa con el objeto. La Reina extrae una manzana roja envenenada y admira su trabajo al recuperarla. A continuación, ofrece a los niños la oportunidad de vivir con ella, pero rechazan su oferta y en su lugar le piden que encuentre a su padre. Regina se enfada y los maldice para regresar al bosque para buscar de su padre desaparecido. Una vez que se han ido, ella ordena a sus guardias sacar al padre de los niños y le interroga acerca de por qué los niños no quieren vivir con ella. Cuando él responde que la familia nunca se abandona, Regina le destierra al bosque también.

Blancanieves más tarde se convierte en ladrona, robando objetos de valor de los carruajes de la Regina, ahorrando lo suficiente para dejar el reino atrás y empezar una nueva vida en algún lugar donde no tendría que preocuparse acerca de la ira de la Reina. Tras el robo de un carruaje mientras una mujer grita, Blancanieves se encuentra siendo perseguida por un hombre a quien le había robado objetos de valor. A medida que el hombre la arroja de su caballo, se sorprende al descubrir que el ladrón era una mujer. En ese momento de sorpresa, Blancanieves escapa, mirando hacia atrás al hombre y sonriendo mientras él jura que la encontrará.

Después de algún tiempo, el hombre vuelve a encontrarla y la capturarla con una trampa, justo afuera de la casa de la ladrona -un tocón de un árbol grande en el bosque. Él se presenta como el Príncipe James, aunque Blancanieves dice que se parece más a un Príncipe Azul para ella. El príncipe sabe que ella es Blancanieves, quien es buscada por la Reina Malvada.

David dice que no la va a entregar si le devuelve un anillo que le robó, porque era sentimental para él. Ella le dice que lo vendió a unos Trolls, pero está de acuerdo en ayudarlo. Blancanieves le asiste hasta que se detienen en un arroyo, donde ella golpea al Príncipe con una roca y huye, justo antes de encontrarse con unos caballeros de la Regina. Una vez capturada, están a punto de matarla hasta que el Príncipe la salva matando a los caballeros que la mantenían cautiva.

Como David salvó a Blancanieves de una horrible muerte ella decide llevarlo hasta el campamento de los trolls, bajo el puente del Troll. Mientras caminan él le pregunta acerca de la bolsa con polvo que usa alrededor del cuello. Ella le dice al Príncipe que es Polvo de Hadas el cual cuando se usa trae un destino terrible.

También explica que la Reina Malvada la busca por algo que le hizo cuando era joven, sin saber que destruía la felicidad de la Reina. Antes de llegar al puente, Blancanieves le dice a James que no diga nada acerca de ser la realeza, o los trolls usarían su posición para su beneficio.

Una vez en el puente, Blancanieves y el Príncipe regatean con los trolls para que le devuelvan el anillo, pero los trolls piensan que es extraño que quiera pagar por una anillo que ya vendió. Encontrando el cartel de ella en su bolsa los trolls se dan cuenta que el Príncipe es de la realeza y atacan. David bloquea a los trolls cuando tratan de atrapar a Blancanieves y le dice que se vaya.

Viendo atrás la pelea, Blancanieves corre de vuelta para salvar al Príncipe, tirando el polvo de hadas hacia los trolls y consecuentemente convirtiéndolos en insectos. Después de devolverle el anillo, Blancanieves y el Príncipe separan sus caminos.

Un mes después de su aventura con el Príncipe Azul, Blancanieves no puede dejar de pensar en él; dándose cuenta que ya ha pasado un mes cuando su amiga Caperucita Roja, Roja como apodo, llega a traerle comida. Blancanieves le pregunta a Roja si la boda del príncipe y la Princesa Abigail todavía está en marcha, lo que Roja confirma. Blancanieves desea que hubiera una manera de olvidar al príncipe del que se ha enamorado. Para esto, termina acudiendo con Rumpelstiltskin para que este le diera una poción para olvidarse del Príncipe azul.

Pero antes de ingerir la poción, conoció a Gruñon, un enanito que le dijo que era mejor no beber la poción, y él y sus hermanos la dejaron vivir con ellos. Un día, Gruñon le dio la noticia de que David no iba a casarse, pero Blancanieves ya había bebido la poción y olvidado a David, y tiempo después su personalidad cambió y se volvió testaruda. Cuando David la encontró, intentó que se acordara de él, y sabía que su amor rompería el hechizo, pero necesitaba que Nieves volviera a amarle, así que cuando Blancanieves iba a dispararle a Regina para vengarse de ella, David se interpuso, y al ver lo que hizo para que ella no recurriera a la venganza, empezó a amarle, y tras besarle, lo recordó todo, pero en ese momento los guardias del rey Jorge se llevaron a David.

Al oír esto, Roja no dice nada, pero Blancanieves puede saber por la expresión en la cara de su amiga que algo pasa.

Justo cuando el Rey Jorge está a punto de decapitar al Príncipe Azul, Regina interrumpe convirtiendo la espada en agua mientras cae en su cabeza. Le dice al Rey Jorge que hará sufrir más al príncipe David si usa a su "hijo" para dañar a su verdadero amor, Blancanieves. Al rey Jorge le gusta la idea y le entrega al príncipe.

Más tarde, Regina visita al príncipe en su celda. Le dice que no planea matar a Blancanieves y que su forma de castigo es peor. Sale de la celda sonriendo triunfantemente, sosteniendo una manzana roja brillante. El príncipe intenta perseguirla, pero las puertas de su celda se cierran mediante la magia de Regina.

Después de que Blancanieves ataque el castillo del Rey Jorge, consigue llegar a la antigua celda del Príncipe Azul. Aquí los dos hablan a través de un espejo, pero son interrumpidos por Regina, que le dice a Blancanieves que se reúna con ella donde comenzó todo para parlamentar.

Regina es vista de pie en medio de los establos con una cara llorosa. Después de que Blancanieves dice "Hola, Regina," se convierte en una mirada de furia. Blancanieves sigue a Regina hacia la colina donde Regina una vez salvó su vida. Señala la tumba de su amor perdido, Daniel y culpa a Blancanieves por su muerte. Blancanieves pide perdón, pero la reina lo rechaza. Entonces le ofrece la manzana. Blancanieves no la come al principio. Después de que la reina le diga que el príncipe morirá si no lo hace, finalmente muerde la manzana. Mientras Blancanieves cae al suelo, Regina sonríe.

Después de que la Reina Malvada se entere de que el Cazador ha permitido escapar al Príncipe Azul, usa su magia para empujarlo contra la pared. El Espejo Mágico muestra a Regina que el Príncipe Azul está corriendo por el bosque y lo transporta al Bosque Infinito. (Un Reino Sin Magia)

Parecía que la venganza de Regina estaba completa. Algún tiempo después, David encuentra a Blancanieves dormida, pero tras besarla, rompe el hechizo de la manzana. Después, lograron recuperar el Reino.

Frustrada, Regina decide ir a la fortaleza de Maléfica para que le regresara el hechizo de La Maldición Oscura. Pero Maléfica le dice que hicieron un trato y la maldición oscura ahora le pertenecía a ella. Maléfica mantiene la maldición encerrada en la esfera de su bastón, y se niega a entregarlo voluntariamente, pero Regina la desafía, usando las armas que hay en el castillo las lanza contra Mal, pero Maléfica salta y crea un escodo para salvar a su hija y a ella misma. En ese momento la reina usa el candelabro para atrapar a maléfica y robarle la maldición. Ella cree que va a ser asesinada, pero ahí le confiesa que ella jamás haría eso porque al parecer, Maléfica es su única amiga. Después de tomar la maldición. Maléfica le advierte que existen límites que ni ellas deben pasar, además la Maldición Oscura requería un precio que solo dejará un vacío en ella, pero a la Regina no le importo.

Tiempo después, Blancanieves y el David están reunidos en el palacio, en medio de una ceremonia de matrimonio. En ese momento, Regina irrumpe en el palacio en plena boda. Regina les dice que desatará una maldición sobre todos para destruir la felicidad de Blancanieves.

. Tiempo después, Blancanieves da a luz a su hija, Emma, a quien salva de la maldición transportándola en un armario. Y entonces vino la Maldición Oscura, que los llevó a todos a Storybrooke...

Continuara…


End file.
